My Last Breath
by Vincent Hales
Summary: Sometimes all you get is one last breath... What can you do with one last breath? X/Alia fic, harsh lessons learned... My very first Songfic, so please, be kind...


A/N:  I needed a bit of a break from my other story…  So I'm kind of doing this as a breather.  I know, it's still Megaman, but it's not my main story, at least, not yet/really.  I've never done a Songfic before, so I'd really like to have some feedback for this one.  I'll even take flames, since this is a complete first.  If this works out, I've got another song in mind for a slightly happier overall theme…

Disclaimer:  This is a Songfic, using the song, My Last Breath, as sung by Evanescence.  I do not own this song, nor do I own the characters within this story, i.e., X and Alia, which are owned by Capcom.  I _do_ own Wy, though…

My Last Breath

The aftermath of the battle was terrible.  Hunters bodies lay strewn about as if a great had scattered them like toys.  Half of Maverick Hunters Headquarters lay in ruins.  The Hunters had won, but at what price?  How many lives had to be sacrificed to purchase this victory?  Too many…

((Hold on to me Love.))

In the shadows, near a large mound of rubble, two figures could barely be made out.  One of them lay on the ground, in the other's arms.  They were speaking to each other, both were crying.

((You know I can't stay long.))

X held Alia close to his chest, unable to accept this.  He held her close to his heart, praying silently, letting his tears wash over his cheeks, to spill onto her hair…  Still, she spoke, "X, I love you.  I want you to know.  I've always loved you."  Her eyes were glazed over, and she didn't seem to be able to see anything, but she was still bravely saying these things.  She was denying death her dignity…

((All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid))

X spoke softly, his voice broken by the tears, "Shhh…  Everything will be fine.  Don't talk, rest.  We'll get you help…"  Even as he spoke the words, he knew.  He knew they weren't true.  She was fading even now.  She was fading and he couldn't do anything about it…  But Alia, still brave, said, "I don't blame you, X.  I love you.  I'll always love you."

((Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?))

His tears became great wracking sobs, and his voice came out choked, but X managed to say, "I know, Allie.  I know."  He held her even more tightly, as if afraid that if he let his grip loosen, he'd lose her even sooner…  He wanted to remember her, remember the feel of her, before he lost her forever…

((Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight))

Alia, growing weaker, struggles to lift her hand onto X's arm, attempting to get his attention.  Her hand startles him, but he looks into her eyes, his attention rapt.  Her voice, weak though it may be, rings out clear, and her words strike X as if she had hit him.  "I will miss us.  What we had.  I will miss the way you and Zero horsed around…  I will miss the way you looked at me, when you thought I couldn't see you…  I will miss you, X."

((I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things.))

X's eyes filled to brimming with tears, letting old tears spill over onto his cheeks, and the new tears blind him.  His sobs wrack his body, shaking him violently…  But, Alia speaks on, unfinished.  "I'll always be with you.  In your memory.  As long as you never forget what we had, what we could have had… what we could still have…"

((Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) ))

X's sobs weaken enough for him to look into Alia's eyes, through teary eyes, to see what she meant.  To see how she loved him, to see her, even now, dying in his arms, telling him that she loved him…  His voice came out choked, almost lost, barely a whisper… "I… I love you, Allie."  He closed his eyes tightly, letting his tears flood down his cheeks, dropping off his face down onto Alia, to mingle with her own tears…

((I know you can hear me  
I can taste it in your tears.))

Alia, growing ever weaker, had not the strength to hug him, or even touch his face, she could only cry…  The only sounds from the two were the sounds of soft, heart felt tears… The sound of love, having found itself, the hard way…

((Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight))

A figure approached them from behind, at first not noticing the soft sounds coming from the two…  Before the Dark Hunter has a chance to speak to X, she hears the sobbing, she sees who he has clutched to his chest…  She knows what has happened… what will happen…  She so wished she wasn't here to see this, that she wasn't witnessing this…

((Closing your eyes to disappear))

X and Alia are oblivious to anyone other than themselves…  Alia, drawing in one final breath, one last bit of life… the last of her love…  She breaths to X, "I love you… … X."

X, hearing this, and feeling the stillness from his love, breaths out, "No.  Allie, no!  Don't…  No…"  He lightly shakes her as he says it, but it's too late…

((You pray your dreams will keep you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there.))

As Alia lay dead in his arms, a part of X died with her.  He never knew how much she meant to him, until now, and it was too late… Too damn late…

((Say goodnight

Don't be afraid))

He rose with her in his arms, and stood there for a moment, seeming as if he would find the strength to move on…  And then he collapsed to his knees…  He screamed, "Why?!!!  Allie, why'd you have to leave me?!  It's not fair!  It's just… not fair…"  His scream degenerated into sobs, and he bent over the body of his dead lover…

((Calling me calling me as you fade to black))

Wy, finding the courage to move once more, stepped forward, and rested a hand on X's shivering shoulder.  She felt an immense amount of compassion for him…  It wasn't pity, it wasn't.  It was more, and so strong…  She wished she could be lying dead instead of Alia…  But she couldn't change things, and so she'd have to do what she could…  She would help X recover, because that is what Alia would want…

((Holding my last breath))

X looks up into Wy's mournful face, tears streaking his face, pain etched into all of his features, and he maintains eye contact for a moment, and then he bends over Alia one final time, sobbing hard…

((Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you))

He looks up again, still in pain, still crying, but he nods, understanding some unsaid thing.  He stands again, holding Alia close to him.  Letting X take the lead, Wy falls back a few steps, and shadows him, acting as a kind of guardian for his privacy, for his mourning, for his sadness… Like a friend.  She walked behind him, and gave anyone who looked like they would cross his path a look, a look that told them what they needed to know…  She gave X his privacy…  His final goodbye…

((Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight…))

End.

A/N:  Please, read and review.  I'm really nervous that I screwed this one up…  I hope I did a good job…  Sorry for all of you X/Alia shippers, but I have a thing for tragedy…


End file.
